Inazuma Challenger: Football Frontier
by SpadeSparrow
Summary: A Fanfiction with loosely based on the anime and some elements from the game. Accepting OCs! Just PM me or note my deviant art!  This is the official newsletter of the fic!
1. Form

Hello Inazuma fans! I am Spade Sparrow or Spade or Sparrow (call me whichever) and I am here to anounce that I'll be needing a few OCs for my fanfiction! The fanfiction will be loosely based on the main plotline, adding my own episodes whenever necessary.

Joining in is allowed in any time! Whether I already start the fic or not.

Please PM me (or note me if you have a deviantart) the following info in the best English you can!

Japanese name: (please note I will be using their Japanese names)

Gender: (male or female etc)

Age: (13-16 please!)

Element:

Team:

Debut:

Appearance: (eyes, hair color, accessories, if you have a dA, copy the thumbnail or link me the picture to the OC in the note)

Personality:

Background: (Background story. Things that happened before the main plot)

PLOT:

Season 1:  
>Season 2:<br>Season 3:

GO will be a spinoff of the story, but please do tell me any hint. Like if they married anyone or their proffesion now etc. I have yet to watch IE GO but I WILL once it's all out so it may take a while ;n;

Trivia: well trivia

Hissatsu: EVERYONE. LOVES. HISSATSUS

That's all!

If you do have an NPC, please tell me too and fill the form again.

Example:

JP name: Taro-Kenji (kanji not necessary)

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Element: wood

Team:  
>(Please note that you have to list down their teams until season 3)<br>Teikoku (before the plot)  
>Raimon (1st-2nd season)<br>Dark Emperors (2nd season end)  
>Inazuma Japan (3rd onward)<p>

Appearance:  
>Kenji has purple hair and spikes almost everywhere. He has three spikes jutting upwards, bangs and shoulder length hair. He keeps his excess hair in a hairband. He also has one blue eye and another yellow<p>

Personality:  
>Kenji is higly unpredictable! He can be as happy as he gets then enraged the next, its like he has ADHD! But when he plays soccer, its like he's gambling, he's serious. He has a dark side too but it rarely shows. He's a natural gambler and some people around him consider him to be very, very lucky... except when it comes to girls, he goes AWOL. He enjoys playing the saxophone but his mother like to encourage piano and due to her weak state, Kenji can't help but do it. He struggles to though and just gets frustated by it...<p>

Background:  
>When Kenji was 9, he lived in america and one day before they moved, his dad took him to his friend's saxophone show. It was at the local coffee shop and his dad promised to show Kenji his friend's back stage area. The performer gave Kenji his best hat, a beat down with fedora hat with black stripes and the man told him he'll need all the luck it has. Kenji questioned and his dad answered that they're moving the next day because his dad feels ints not safe there, and also the fact his mother works there. He complained that he didn't want to leave Ichinose, Aki and Domon but he didn't have a choice, he had to comply.<p>

He lived a solidatory childhood in his parent's petshop, taking care of the animals was the most company he had with his super protective parents around. Until he was 12, he wasn't allowwed to go out alone but Kenji snuck out anyway and would sometimes play soccer with Endou Mamoru. He began doing so the moment they arrived in Japan.

He was enrolled in Teikoku gakuen at some point and showed enough potential to be on their soccer team and reunited with Endou after some years at Raimon's first socce match.

He also has a deep respect for Kidou and acknowledges him as a great leader.

PLOT  
>Season 1:<p>

Kenji appeared in episode 1 as shillouettes, like the rest of Teikoku's team and went against Raimon at the second half, using his own hissatsu, shadow dice, to stop anyone with the ball and steal it (or you can just call it a steal move) he's actually an exchange to Raimon (with an annonymous kid) the same time Domon did, the two friends reuniting along with Aki. When they were jogging, Kenji decided to keep and eye on Domon, knowing that Kageyama maybe out to his old tricks. He was correct as Domon told information to Kidou and Kenji muttered that something about a spy. He quickly returns to Teikoku to tell Kageyama he resigns from the soccer club, getting expelled soon. Though his parent's dissapointment, they place Kenji in Raimon at just enough time for practice against Nosei. He was injured quite severely in the match against Zeus and was taken away.

Season 2:  
>He was waiting for Raimon to return with victory near the school when the aliens attack. He managed to take cover in time and not get MAJORLY injured though he somehow ended up being to tired to move and staying watch at a roof, and helping the old men of Raimon, only to be in vain since the old men didn't really allow him to help, since he's already injured and stuff. He watched them lose and each time he yelled that he wanted to help, but being an obidient child, he complied in pain as he watched them collapse one at a time.<p>

He joins in fighting against Gemini Storm when they attack the school that I can't seem to remember their name that's near Raimon. He continued fighting with Raimon until he noticed that everyone's sprits seem to have weakened and he tries to keept the spirits up but everyone just concluded that Kenji wasn't serious about the matter. He almost left but he kept calm and decided that everyone was just tired and wasn't in the mood to keep their spirits up.

After the chaos match, he checked his cellphone and noticed that his parents had called him, asking him to come home, for a surprise; it's his brother's birthday. Kenji of course knew it wasn't his brother's birthday and immidiately asked his parent's what's wrong, only to not get a reply from his parents, but instead a mysterious voice ransomming his parents. Why Kenji's targetted, he doesn't know, but he musn't let anyone but the coach know.

So he immidiately went to Coach Hitomiko hoping to not get caught but of course, Fubuki saw his hesetation. He told the coach he needed to go home immidiately, even if he has to walk, just cover up the story. The coach wonders why and he said that his parent's are being held for ransom. Hitomiko aranged a chopper in an area quite far from where they are and told Kenji to run there. Fubuki woke up Endou and Endou saw Kenji running away and immidiately asked the coach. Promising to cover up, Hitomiko said he resigned. Endou refuses to believe it.

He appeared as a defender in Dark Emperors but he didn't have an Aliea metoerite, he's in Dark Emperors for his parents. But Endou said that his parent's wouldn't want him to do that but Kenji replied that he had no choice and begin to move up for seven strike, dashing past 7 players and shoot, almost injuring himself.

When Dark Emperors loose, Kenji was terribly afraid for his parent's well being. He saw his home burnt down and his family petshop collapsing and his parent's unconcious. He saw they had been safely moved to the hospital but his Mother won't survive with some more treatment that will cost everything, something not even Kenji or his father would even be able to afford even if they did give up everything. When his dad was sleeping, Ryuuchi approached Kenji saying that if he won't use the Aliea Meteorite like The Genesis and still be able to surpass the team he's making, he'll pay his mother's treatment and his own if he needs to. He agreed and trained even more than the Dark Emperors and more severe that The Genesis. On the day of the match, he didn't look very healthy.

Season 3:  
>Due to still recovering, Kenji was just a manager but coach Kudou still might use him, recovered or not. He was benched until episode 82. He didn't have much of a role in season 3, but he was still a pretty valuable member. When Kenji found out that Haruna couldn't take off the bracelet Touko gave her, he panicked, more than he should...<p>

GO:  
>Kenji is now a quite well now music producer, he ocasionally visits Raimon but not vey often with his now tight schedule. He's still a nervous wreck around girls, so its unlikely for him to have married.<p>

Trivia:  
>-Kenji DOES have a younger sibling that may be a cast in GO.<br>-He's nervous against girls because he wants them to have the impression that he's smooth, but in the process he fails  
>-It's hinted he may have a crush on Haruna but the signs aren't very clear.<br>-He ditched piano in GO, saying "it's for the best... for the best for my fingers..."  
>-He often dreams about sugar<br>-Heterochromatia is a common thing in his mom's side of the family but it often skips generation. His mother doesn't have heterochromatia while Kenji and his Granma does.

SORRY IF THE EXAMPLE WAS TOO FREAKING LONG, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A DETAILED EXAMPLE U_U;;

Please PM (personal message) or dA note me ok! :D

-Sparrow


	2. News and notes!

Please do note….

Please, please, pleeeaaaseeeeee keep your character HUMAN. They can be genetically alterred but other than that, please, keep it human

-Kenji/Sparrow/Otake

CRUSHES TAKEN (Will be updated):  
>-Nagumo Haruya (Momoko Bunya, Daniiela-chan)<p>

-Kidou Yuuto (loessia, Megumi Hasegawa)

-Edgar Valtinas (Finagami Mikaresu, Aquamarine-Ink [and real life BFF] on dA)

-Haruna Otonashi (uh, me? LMAO)

-Ichirouta kazemaru (Azumi Haruka, Im going crazy)

-Shuuya Gouenji (Dekama Hanabi, Aqua's NPC [aka 2nd OC])

-Afuro Terumi (Perara Nepane, 2nd OC of mine)

OTHER NOTES I SHALL UPDATE THIS. THIS IS MY NEWSLETTER NOW! OuO/

Wednesday, 29th of september 2011  
>Yup Yup! I am making the fic as I type OuO<br>ADVERTISEMENT:  
>Join GX-Duelists on dA if you LOVE Yu-Gi-Oh GX ,have an OC and just wanna roleplay!<br>Enchanted-Seas ! Another roleplaying group. This time, for Harvest moon OCs! ^o^ I may be joining myself but no. I have GX-Duelists to worry about.

Anyone have a good name for a pokemon gijinka roleplay group? Poke-knights perhaps Ouo;;

Friday, 30th of september 2011  
>An OC has been removed.<p>

Fair warning, I have the right to reject your OC if:  
>-They're not human.<p>

And for those who have a dA:  
>-IF I see a traced work, you shall be rejected.<br>-Edits as well.  
>-IF I see more than 5 mis-used base in your dA, you are rejected<p>

Tough love kids. Tough Love.

I am sorry but rules are rules, exceptions can be made but it really depends


End file.
